Multi-panel displays such as digital wall displays arrange multiple display panels within a viewer's sight at the same time. The display panels may be liquid crystal displays (LCDs), organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays, or any other suitable type of display panel. When multiple images or multiple portions of a single image are concurrently (e.g., simultaneously) displayed on multiple display panels, it is desirable that the colors of the image be displayed consistently across all of the panels. However, although colors of the image are intended to be displayed consistently across the different display panels or on projected background walls, the perceived color on different panels is often noticeably different. This may be especially problematic where, for example, a single image is desired to be displayed across multiple display panels. Thus, in order to provide a higher-quality image in a multi-panel display application, it is desirable to make the colors in different display panels visually consistent in real-time.